Tsukasa's Big Secret
by Zory rock101
Summary: I'm finally going to ONLO tomorrow, where they're letting me read the academic on devil research. I'm switching over sociology, Where I have to start scratch. I've also started self-defense sense Yuuki is not there to protect me maybe I will see him at ONLO tomorrow but that is highly doubt it.
1. Chapter 1

**Tsukasa's Big Secret**

**Chapter 1**

**Tsukasa P.O.V**

I'm finally going to ONLO tomorrow, where they're letting me read the academic on devil research. I'm switching over sociology, Where I have to start scratch. I've also started self-defense sense Yuuki is not there to protect me maybe I will see him at ONLO tomorrow but that is highly doubt it. he probably does not want to see me anyway after what happened on a rooftop when I give him my blood to save his life. my left arm have a big scar where Yuuki bit me at.

It been 2 months since Yuuki went to ONLO and try to control his blood loss. I walk down the street to the hotel I was staying at and walked into the room closing the door behind me. I walked over to my bed and lay down looking up at the ceiling. "All I want is to see Yuuki again," I said, close my eyes and fall asleep.

The next morning, I walk to the ONLO to looked at the academic on devil research. I walked into the building then a man walked up to me. "You must be Tskasa Ms. Anzai told me that you will be coming to reading academic," The man said, looking at me.

"Yes I am," I said, looking back at the man.

"Okay, just follow me to the three floor," The man said, waking up the staircases. The man open the door to library and let me into the room. "if you need anything just call me. I will be just down the hallway," The man said, walked out of the room and close the door behind him. I walked over to the bookshelf and start looking at books.

"I dont know where to start looking," I said, reading the title of the book. I find a book call Devil mass murderer. 'Maybe it have Yuuki father in here,' I said to myself, pull out the book from the shelf and open the first page.

_Page one_

_Name: Edward Tzatziki_

_Race: Full Vampire_

_Sex: Male_

_birthdate: August 10, 1840_

_Death: January 20, 1885_

_Age: 45 (decease)_

_charge murdering his ex-lover after she was cheating on him when he was 25 years old then after that he was started murdering innocent Wellman's that was around the same age as his ex-lover. he was executed in 1985 after 3 years of being in prison._

_Name: Stella Aurora_

_Race: half human, half vampire_

_Sex: Female_

_Birthdate: May 17, 1840_

_Death: December 1, 1887_

_Age: 47_

_She tasted blood for the very first time and was on a killing streak. She killed innocent children, males, females. she was killed on the spot for refusing to turn herself in. _

I skip some pages until I reach page 120 that was mostly murders from this era and may still be alive today. the first name that came up was Yuki's fathers.

_page 120_

_Name: Tamaki Anzai_

_Race: Full Vampire_

_Sex: Male_

_Birthdate: June 1st, 1950_

_Age: 63_

_Relationship: Status Married_

_Relatives_: _Unnamed Grandmother_ _(decease), Midori Anzai (Wife), Yuuki __Anzai (Son)_

_Other Relations: Miho Kaneda(Ex-girlfriend) decease_

_Tamaki fell in love with a human girl namedMiho Kanedaand they were partnered for 10 years. They studied architecture in university together as they shared the same major. However, while they were deeply in love, she was gang-raped by 5 men while she was walking alone one night. Struck with depression, she took her own life. The 5 men were convicted and sentenced to 6 years in jail._

_When they got out after 5 years, Tamaki plotted to kill them all out of revenge. However, after he killed them, he had already lost control, and in a rampage, he killed 10 other innocent people including bystanders and the family members of the 5 men. Soon after, he was convicted of mass murder and sentenced to death._

_Drinking the blood of 15 people caused Tamaki to develop a strong dependence on blood. Since ONL was doing research on that subject, they secretly brought him in as a research subject, and he was able to avoid the death penalty. He was also decided to become a sperm donor for the 15th term of the Hybrid Birth Project._

_Tamaki never got over the death of his love and even after the scientists and researchers there had stabilized his condition, he refused to talk to anyone and spent his days mourning in his cell. Even though he needed it, drinking blood brought back especially bad memories, like when saw Miho's corpse and visions back from when he killed the people in his rampage._

_It wasn't until Midori Sako began having Dialogue Sessions with him that he started to open up. Tamaki can't talk, but he was able to use a whiteboard to write his responses to her and the two grew close over their sessions together. They even learned Japanese Sign Language together to make talking easier. Midori later gave him supplies for him to create a scale model house. Tamaki used those materials to create a dream house that he planned to make for his past lover. After finishing it, Tamaki was finally able to let go of his past that haunted him._

_When the pairs of the Hybrid Plan had been decided, Tamaki was paired with a woman named Ibuki__ reputation for a serial killer and a researcher reproducing. Ibuki accepted their request and thus, their son Yuuki Anzai was born. __ONL received full custody of Yuuki since he was a part of the Hybrid Project and had to be monitored, so Tamaki and Midori never gained a legal parent-child relationship with him. Despite that, Tamaki always held a deep love for his son._

_Since Midori's and Tamaki's love was mutual, despite the difficulties, they looked for a way to live together, in their own way, may it be Midori carrying a gun and tranquilizers with her, using handcuffs or not being alone together. Midori and Tamaki eventually got married._

_Since Tamaki is one of the rare cases of mass murderers in devil history, detectives and prosecutors would often come and visit him as part of their training.Kirio Kikuhara, a detective, found a special interest in Tamaki as he deemed them be similar; including having murdered people in their lifetimes. However, unlike Kikuhara, Tamaki was not consumed by hatred anymore and hoped that there would be someone "to save him". Bored by his answers despite being a murderer, Kikuhara reached out to Tamaki's son, Yuuki, instead. One day, he lead the young boy to the underground prison where Tamaki was residing, and proceeded to tell him about his father and the crimes he had committed, to which Tamaki was seen crying and yelling for him to stop. The information Yuuki had received proved to be too much of a burden to him, so much that it made him pass out. Midori was later seen to have interrupted the whole ordeal and slapped Kikuhara._

_Tamaki is currently in a cell ONL in the on the 5th floor of the basement and Cell 177._

I set the book down on the table with my phone beside on accident and walked out of the room. I want down the hallway to a door that leads down to the basement. I open the door and went down dark staircase with only a few lights were on. 'What am I doing?' I asked myself wondering why I want to see Yuuki's father. I hear Hallowing in the darkness. I won't lie I was starting to get a little scared. one of the glass big windows I saw a man jump to a day and fell backwards scaring the crap out of me. 'maybe I should turn around,' I said, feeling my heart started to race.

I got to the Cell 177 when Tamaki Anzai was sitting on the ground. "you are Yuuki's girlfriend," Tamaki said in a sign language.

"Yes...Well not right now you broke up with me couple months ago," I said, looking down at the ground. Tamaki stand up from the ground and walked over to the glass window.

"he probably had a good reason to you seem like a nice girl," Tamaki said sign language. Tamaki looked at me.

"Yeah, you're probably right," I said, looking back up ay Tamaki. "How did you and Yuuki's mother allowed to get married?" I asked.

"it started when she became my counsel and then we started to fall in love with each other. she told me that she wants a child with me but the ONL well allow her to carry the child, Yuuki so there was surrogate to carry Yuuki for us," Tamaki answer sign language

"So that ho-" I was cut off by a towel that was covering my mouth and hold me close to that person's chest. Tamaki was getting all worked up and sorry hitting the window trying to make the person to let go of me. All I see everything that went black.

**See you in the next chapter of Tsukasa's Big Secret...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tsukasa's Big Secret**

**Chapter 2**

**Yuuki P.O.V**

Meanwhile, I was standing inside the Central ONL building waiting for someone name Midori who is also my mother. "This is a nice place," Tomoaki said, looking around. Tomoaki Ogata is currently assigned to division 5 as my bodyguard.

"You're going to tour the medical research division, Yanagi?" I said, looking at Yanagi.

"Yes, to study," Yanagi said, looking back at me. "you're going to meet your mother right? can't believe she's an ONL researcher."

"Yeah, how am I supposed to act when I see her though?" I asked a little bit nervous to meet my mother but I don't really know very well.

"you can just be yourself," Yanagi answer.

"be myself..." I was cut off by a voice behind me.

"Yuuki Anzai, It been a while," A female voice said. I turn around and saw a black hair woman standing there.

"It had been a while," I said little bit confused on who this person was. I only met her once before at a meeting that the old man took Tsukasa and me too.

"with that look on your face. I don't think you know who I am. let me introduce myself I am your mother, Midori Anzai," Midori said with a smile on her face. My eyes got wide in shock that the woman i met that day was my mother.

"It is nice to meet you," I said, bow my head to her.

"you don't have to be so formal," Midori said, let out a laugh. I looked up at Midori again. "Come and take a walk with me around ONL," Midori said, walked down the hallway. I follow after her down the hallway.

"so that day how come you didn't tell me that you are my mother?" I asked, walking beside her.

"it will be a little strange when a stranger comes up and tell you that I'm your Mother," Midori answer, looking at me.

"okay you got it probably I will be a little bit creeped out," I said, walked into a room.

"So let me how is your girlfriend?" Midori asked, sat down on the chair.

"We are on break right now," Yuuki answer, sat down cross from her.

"did you know to control your devil side you need to sleep with the woman you love," Midori said, looking at Yuuki.

"But I don't want to hurt her," Yuuki said, looking back at Midori.

"there is a machine that devil and humans can have sex and no harm," Midori said. "Right now she is here at the ONL. You can give her a call,"

Yuuki eyes got wide and stand up from the chair. He pull out his phone and dialing Tsukasa number but there was no answer. "She did not answer," Yuuki said, turn back around and looked back at Midori.

"well she is in the research room we can go and see her," Midori said, stand up from the chair and walked out of the room. they walk down the hallway to the reseach room and open the door.

"Tsukasa," Yuuki said, walked into room and saw the room was empty.

"Maybe she already left," Midori said, looking around the room.

"No, she didn't because her phone is still here," Yuuki said, walked over to the table and saw the book that was open. "Why was she looking at my father information?" Yuuki asked, pick up the book. Midori walked over to Yuuki and saw which book he was holding.

"that was supposed to be in the restricted area how did she end up with it?" Midori asked in shock.

"where do you think she might be at?" Yuuki asked, looking at his mother.

"I don't know but we can pull up the camera to found out where she is," Midori said, walked over to the door. Yuuki grab Tsukasa's phone and put it in his pocket then follow after Midori. They walked down the hallway and get into a security room that have cameras all over the building.

"Miss. Anzai want can I do for you?" one of the security asked, looking at Midori.

"I need you to pull up a camera from the research room," Midori answer, looking back at the security guy.

"Okay," the security guy said, typing on his computer and pull up a bigger screen of the research room. Yuuki saw Tsukasa walking around and pull out the book. He watch Tsukasa flipping through the pages and watching her staring at the one of the pages for a very long time before she stand up from the chair.

Tsukasa walked out of the resource room. "I want you to go into the hallway cameras now and follow where she's going," Midori order. the security guard did as he was told and pull up the hallways cameras and found Tsukasa walking down the hallway.

"Where is she going?" Yuuki asked, staring at the screen.

"No, she wouldn't," Midori said, saw Tsukasa stop at a door that leads to the basement where all the dangerous vampires were kept at. "we need to hurry," Midori said, run out of the room with Yuuki right behind her.

"Midori what going now?" Yuuki asked, looking at the back of Midori's hair.

"I think she went to go and see your father," Midori answer, running down the long hallway.

"why would she do that?" Yuuki asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," Midori said, narrow her eyes.

**Will Yuuki find out what happened to Tsukasa and save her in time from the person that kidnapped her or will it be too late? who is there person that Kidnapped Tsukasa and what is he or she planning on doing to Yuuki and Tsukasa?**

**I will see you in the next episode of Tsukasa's Big Secret...**

**Thanks for reading chapter 2**

**bye for now **


End file.
